


Peculation

by vivianne_leigh



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Drugs, Flash Fic, Kidnapping, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivianne_leigh/pseuds/vivianne_leigh
Summary: kid·napˈkidˌnap/Submitverbgerund or present participle: kidnappingtake (someone) away illegally by force, typically to obtain a ransom.synonyms: abduct, carry off, capture, seize, snatch, take hostage





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gutsbunny (monokuma_theater)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monokuma_theater/gifts).



 

You are aware of his presence far before you are actually fully awake. Behind the sound of your breathing the quiet in the room is penetrating, punctuated only by the sound of his light footsteps and the white noise of machines running smoothly. Overhead, there is a soft white light shining into your eyes and you’re suddenly aware of how incredibly annoying it is. You squint at the intrusion and jerk your head to one side, sighing gently as the brightness wanes- The relative dimness of your eyelids is pleasing to your foggy brain. A thousand miles away, something made of glass slams.

 

* * *

 

Distantly, you realize the footsteps have moved from the outer edges of your consciousness to being very, _very_ close. A feathery sensation moves from your temple to jaw line, gentle yet deliberate, and it takes a second for you to recognize the texture of fingers against your skin.  Your stomach clenches with an unidentifiable emotion and you shiver, before slowly opening your eyes. A vast workshop greets you, cavernous in its dark size. _Move_ _,_ some part of you murmurs, desperate in its softness.  ** _Run_**. Deep in the tissue of your hindbrain, you agree, but some invisible force has imperceptibly arrested your body and you lay there, barely able to flick your eyes up to see the long fingered hand resting on your cheek.  Behind you, someone huffs with annoyance, fingers sliding across your skull to yank lightly on your ear.  

“I _know_ you’re awake.”

 


End file.
